


【AO3授權翻譯】既視感/Déjà vu

by Minerva_1122



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva_1122/pseuds/Minerva_1122
Summary: 這是你跟他的第一次，彼此的胯部交疊在一起，然而他卻駕輕就熟地騎在你身上，彷彿你們已經做過千百次了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 55





	【AO3授權翻譯】既視感/Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Déjà vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255416) by [Khimaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira). 



尼爾是如此地美麗，即使這個形容詞從來都不會跟男性沾上邊。那對豐盈的雙唇被你咬得通紅，當你用力將他的臀部壓回你的硬挺，柔弱的呻吟會從那張小嘴溜出，這使你更加興奮地把自己埋進前所未有的深度。

這是你跟他的第一次，彼此的胯部交疊在一起，然而他卻駕輕就熟地騎在你身上，彷彿你們已經做過上百次了。不論是你肩膀上收緊的雙手，還是他在你面前展現得一覽無遺的舒服表情，甚至是他看著你的那雙眼眸，彷彿都已經知道接下來會怎麼發展。他用你最喜歡的方式親吻著你，兩人的舌頭糾纏在一起，牙齒偶爾會挑逗似的輕咬著，但這一點也不粗暴，更像是一來一往的探戈。

某種程度來說，這些事好像是錯的，但用這個詞似乎也不太恰當，這種感覺一言難盡，因為你也記不清上次能讓你感覺這麼好是什麼時候。

他的裡面又熱又緊，光滑黏膩的液體隨著每一次律動而溢出幾滴，那罐潤滑液是他偷偷帶進你房裡的，像是知道這個夜晚最後會以性事收尾一般。你坐著跟他面對面，屁股使勁往上撞，尼爾用著他有力的雙腿上下移動自己，你抽插的節奏愈發猛烈回擊他的動作，每當你想盡辦法找到他的前列腺時，急促的喘息會從他的嘴裡吐出，如果你更用力地去頂那個位置，帶著哭腔的嬌喘會變得更大聲。他沒辦法克制住自己的聲音，而你的任務就是盡你所能地逼迫他發出美妙的天籟。

現在尼爾的陰莖硬的跟石頭一樣，因為你下身凶猛的攻勢，讓他的性器胡亂地來回跳動，從馬眼漏出來的前列腺液弄髒了他的腹部，你把手伸向他的硬挺，用手指包裹著他，開始配合著你抽插的速度上下擼動，但他卻把你的手牽起。

「不用了，我可以靠後面射出來。」

**要命。**

他把你的手拉起來放到他的嘴唇上，吸允著其中兩根手指，你很想要把他推倒在床上，把自己的手指抽出來，換上自己的硬挺，就像是他現在不把那兩根指頭當作一回事一樣，操著他天賦異稟的小嘴，甚至是滑進他炙熱的喉頭，但你沒有這麼做，因為埋在他屁股裡的陰莖就快把他帶到高潮，他抓著你的力道逐漸加大，全身開始緊繃起來，你上下都用力幹著他，胯部大力撞擊著他的屁股，手指也加到第三根更深入他的喉嚨。

尼爾高潮時發出來的呻吟是你聽過最動聽的，而且你有預感這不會是你最後一次聽到。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的話:
> 
> 尼爾受佔據了我整個腦袋：D
> 
> 作者Tumblr: firsttobite
> 
> 譯者的話:
> 
> 尼爾右有夠讚!乓
> 
> 歡迎到噗浪找我~  
> https://www.plurk.com/qazxcvb20242


End file.
